


what goes, let go

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Illnesses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: The worst thing in the world is watching someone you love suffer when there's nothing you can do to stop it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	what goes, let go

Hermione’s first patient of the day is a feverish child, all black hair and green eyes. Her heart is in her throat the entire time she treats him, stomach in knots. It’s an effort not to cry.

When her break comes, she finds herself opening the door to room 417, as she’s done every day for two months. Ron is asleep in the bedside chair, wearing his scrubs even though his shift ended hours ago, holding Harry’s limp hand. 

And  _ Harry _ —breath raspy, skin pale. 

Hermione’s throat tightens. She steps out of the room and shuts the door. Not… not today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.
> 
> Didn't like this one as much, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
